Soul mates
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TyKa MaRa Based off a 'Friends' episode. Kai doesn't believe in soul mates, but what happens when Max thinks that he found Tyson's?


LL: see I told you I'd write this fic

HS: another death one a suppose

LL/fake shocked face/ me? Write a death fic/nervous laugh/ you must be thinking of someone else.

HS: hmm I must be ¬. ¬'

RP: look who's back?

Kai/stares for a moment/ who the hell are you?

RP: it me /points at self/

LL/pats RP on the back/ yes we know it's you

Tyson: I don't

LL: Shh it's easier if you just go with it

Tyson: hmm ok

LL: for once this is NOT a death fic

Kai: yay /hugs Tyson/

HS: ok…

RP: but it does have TyKa and slight MaRa so if you don't like it don't read it

LL: I got this idea while watching 'Friends' I thought it was dead funny /starts laughing/

RP: she doesn't own Beyblade or Friends

HS: major fluff warning though, just random humour slight OOC's

LL: yeah well everyone loves it. On with the fic!

All together: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

----"Speech"----

----'Thoughts' ----

_(AN: At the beginning of this story Tyson and Kai have been going out for a month and Ray and Max like each other but haven't said anything yet, just saves me from having to go into all of it LoL.)

* * *

_

**----Soul mates---- **

**----Normal POV----**

Two teens sat in the dojo living room, one was sat on the wooden floor slowly flicking through the channels on the TV, his unnaturally long raven black hair fell over his shoulder in a white band, his amber eyes lit by the light of the moving pictures of the screen in front of him.

The other teen was laid across the sofa, his arms folded behind his head, soft slate blue coloured bangs covering his face, his eyes were shut a small smile grazed his lips as the thought of a certain blue haired blader crossed his mind.

Ray looked up from the TV to Kai; the Russian blader was being quieter than normal, but smiled to himself at the older boys happy expression and turned back to the TV and continued to sit in the comfortable silence.

"Hey guys" came an overly hyper voice, as a bright blonde boy came bounding in and pushed Kai half off the sofa so he could sit down. (1)

'Huh? What the hell just happened?' thought Kai after this thoughts were rudely interrupted, he looked up and glared at the younger boy, Max smiled nervously.

"Hehe sorry Kai" he laughed, Kai just growled at him and pulled himself back onto the sofa.

"Hi Max" said Ray,

"Hey Ray can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Ray blushed at this

"Um…" Ray's face turned crimson and he looked to the floor "yeah I do, I think that everyone had a certain someone there're meant to be with"

Max nodded then turned to Kai " do you?" Kai glared at him

"Do I what?"

"Believe in soul mates?"

"No. You're not distained to be with someone, I believe in falling in love, but you weren't chosen to but with that person"

Max nodded again "uh huh, that's good to know" Max got up and sat by Ray "guess what"

"What?" asked Ray

"I found Tyson's soul mate" Kai's face was priceless sort of a mixture between shocked, confused, disbelief and way beyond pissed.

Ray wondered if Max realised what he'd just said.

"What?"

"Yeah I was at my dads shop when this guy came in, him and Tyson are totally alike"

"What's he like?"

"His names Shaun He has green hair sorta like Kai's" Max Waved his arm randomly in Kai direction "blue eyes and he's a blader, he's going to enter the tournament next year, he likes video games, pizza and he learns martial arts.

"Aww it's a shame they never got to meet"

"Yeah I know"

'Am I invisible or something?' thought Kai 'or does this kid have a death wish?'

"You know I'm still sat here right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh that's ok then, I was wondering if I had suddenly turned invisible, please continue pairing my boyfriend off with someone else"

"Nah thanks Kai," said Max as he stood "I've got to go meet Shaun"

"What? Your still going to hang out with him even though _'you'_ think he should be with someone else?

"Yeah, I'm bored" with that the hyper blonde child skipped out of the dojo.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

* * *

Kai and Tyson were sat on the sofa in the dojo; Tyson had his head resting on Kai's shoulder with Kai's arm wrapped around him possessively. Tyson looked up at him so they were at eye level 

"Kai what's wrong?" he asked, "You've been really quite today" Kai decided against telling Tyson what Max said earlier that morning

"Nothings wrong, just thinking that's all" Tyson settled his head back onto his shoulders and sighed

"That's ok then" and smiled.

Ray came into the room and looked around, "hey has anyone seen Max?"

"Nope not since this morning" said Tyson

'Good thing too' thought Kai

"HEY GUYS" came a loud and overly hyper voice

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Max" said Tyson, Ray laughed, Max came running in.

"Hey look who I brought" a teenage boy with green hair appeared at Max's side

'Oh god'

"Hi"

"Um…hi you must be Shaun," asked Ray

"Yeah, your Ray right?"

"Uh huh and that's Tyson and Kai

"Hey Shaun" said Tyson, looking up from Kai's shoulder

"…" Kai just glared 'come anywhere near me and I'll rip your god damned head off'

"Um…so what have you two been up to then?" said Ray noticing the tension

"Just the arcade and stuff" said Max

"Yeah they have a new game, crimson dungeon V (2)" said Shaun

"Really?" asked Tyson, who had know suddenly taken interest

"Yeah it totally rocks" (3)

"Cool, I only have the second version, wanna go play?"

"Yeah sure" Tyson left with Shaun.

'Huh? What the hell?' Max bounced over to Kai and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Kai we'll find you someone else" he smiled then skipped off

* * *

_Half an hour later

* * *

_

Max, Shaun and Ray had left and Tyson made his way back to the living room to Kai.

"That was fun, wasn't it Kai?" asked Tyson as he sat down next to him, he waved his hand in front of Kai's face "hey Kai you there?" Kai looked at him "you ok? Your acting wired"

"Nope everything's fine why wouldn't it be?"

"Um…I don't know that's why I asked you"

"Well everything's fine you go run off and play games with 'Shaun'" Tyson scowled at Kai (4)

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai sighed

"I don't believe in soul mates, but then Max said he found yours and then you two hit it off great, so if you want to run off with the green haired wonder you can" Tyson stared for a moment, the burst out laughing.

"Kai your so funny" he laughed, he straddled Kai and draped his arms over his shoulders, " I don't believe in soul mates either" and then pulled Kai into a soft Kiss, Kai smiled

" And if I did…you'd be my Soul mate"

THE END

* * *

(1)Max is on a maga Sugar high. 

(2)LL: I told you to think of a kewl game name  
RP: I did it rocks  
LL: no it doesn't…

(3)Shaun is a dork….

(4)Tyson scares me when he's angry…

* * *

LL: well that went well ne? 

HS: yeah I liked it

RP: that is a kewl name.

LL: Ryan it isn't get over it

HS: PLEASE REVIEW

LL: reviewers get TyKa t-shirts

RP: t-shirts?

LL: yeah I gave plushies last time

RP: fair enough, I guess

LL: I didn't ask you /starts fighting with RP/

HS/edges away from the fight/ Please review; it will make them stop fighting.

Tyson & Kai: REVIEW!


End file.
